For an opto-mechanical device, such as a wavelength selective switch (WSS), an isothermal environment may be provided to ensure that optical components and/or mechanical components of the opto-mechanical device provide expected performance. For example, an opto-mechanical device may be inserted into an isothermal heating device, such as an oven, to ensure an isothermal environment for the opto-mechanical device regardless of an ambient temperature of a location at which the opto-mechanical device is being operated. However, configuring a thermally conductive enclosure to maintain the isothermal environment for the opto-mechanical device may result in a size criterion or a cost criterion not being satisfied for the opto-mechanical device. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to configure an isothermal environment for an opto-mechanical device without requiring a thermally conductive enclosure.
A heater may be integrated into an optical bench to provide heating for other components included in the optical bench. For example, the heater may provide heat output to maintain an isothermal environment of approximately 60 degrees Celsius (° C.) at an ambient temperature range of between −5° C. and 60° C. As the ambient temperature shifts toward the lower end of the temperature range, the heater may output a greater amount of power to maintain an operating temperature of the components, which may result in an excessive cost and/or increase a likelihood of failure of the heater and/or of components exposed to the heater. Heater designs may cause temperature gradients in the optical bench. For example, a first portion of the optical bench may experience a first temperature and a second portion of the optical bench may experience a second temperature that differs from the first temperature by a threshold amount, which may result in an isothermal environment not being maintained for each component of the optical bench for the ambient temperature range.